


First Night in Sleepy Hollow

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	First Night in Sleepy Hollow

A magnificent machine, this universe,  
Its parts connecting with one another,  
The natural motion of each  
Prompting the proper motion of another,  
Every cog and wheel -- every star and atom --  
Playing its part in the Great Mechanism,  
Each in turn connected with every other.  
And yet, tonight, the mechanism has gone awry.  
A few wheels are out of place.  
The proof is clear, indisputable:

_She_ is not at my side.  
This goes contrary to all rightness.  
We were wed at the beginning of creation.  
Can they not see this?  
We were wed when the stars were hung,  
The galaxies set in motion.  
Two hours ago, my studies and my crusade  
Were enough for me.  
Her touch on my face,  
her lips on my cheek  
set the Great Mechanism awry --  
the parts reeling, the wheels spinning,  
and everything upside down.  
She is perhaps ten yards away from me, in her room.  
It might as well be a galaxy.  
So many rules of propriety, of custom,

  
Lie between us.  
Not to mention that interloper  
Who met her first,  
And thus presumes to dispute my right.  
My sense and reason tell me  
That she will never be mine.  
Yet I know that she is already.  
A world in which she and I can be separated  
Is one in which ghosts can rise from the grave  
To chop heads,  
And witches can make pacts with Lucifer.  
I must restore order to the world.  
The Universe has gone awry tonight,  
But it will fall back into step  
When she is at my side.


End file.
